Kyleena
by Kyleena
Summary: This HoN story has none of the Main Characters. The main character is Kyleena. no longer being updated
1. List of characters

This is a list of the characters in Kyleena. I will update whenever I make new characters

**_Main characters_**

Kyleena~ A vampyre fledgling who has talked with the goddess Nyx, hasa colored in saphire cresent on her head and tattoes of flames, swirls, and flowers around her eyes. Bright blonde hair and Blood red eyes. Her affinity is to 'comand' people. She can make them do what she wants. She can also shock people. (borrowed from Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn)

Dakota Night~ A hot younge Fledgling, A sixth former.

Nyx~ She is the goddess

Mikana~ High priestess at the House of Night, Kyleena's mentor, Teaches the fencing class, Ice blue eyes and Night Black hair.

Trilana~ she has blue hair and gray eyes, Affinaty to 'sense' (Find out more in Chapter 7: Blood)

Mikla~ befriends Kyleena, Anika's BFF, has black hair

Anika~ Befriends Kyleena, Mikla's BFF, has bright red hair

**_Minor Characters_**

Stacey~ Kyleena's mother

Nerferet(not from books)~teaches Vamp. Sociaology.

Rinika~Teaches Drama

Tatiana~


	2. Chpt1: What I How who?

**_I'm sorry to all that were reading my Breaking Dawn story (If anyone was...blah) either way I need to get Reviews or I won't be able to post new chapters because I will have no Reason too._**

**_anyway...I am now going to try to start a story that is on the subject of HoN (House of Night). It will NOT contain Zoey, Aphrodite, Nerferet, Erik etc. ok did u all here it will NOT contain anyof them._**

**_Disclamer: I do not own HoN only the character's and somewhat the plot line for this story...even though I don't know what it is yet_**

_Chapter 1:_

**What...I...How...Who?**

My life rocked...until today. What could happen to make my life hell? Well if you will be so kind as to come with me back about...oh I dunno 12 hours...I think. I was unconscionce for a while. Oh by the way my name's Kyleena. Well I was at...where was I? Oh ya! I was at the mall...in the Lady's Room...

I walked out of the bathroom stall and started to was my hands. Looking into the mirrior I jumped up splashing water on me and around the sink (major klutz here). But this time I had a

good reason: There was someone behind me...I think she had a cresent moon on her forehead. If she did that would explain why I have one on mine. Anyway she started to mutter

something abot prophices and stuff. Oh ya did I mention that my Cresent Moon was filled in? And I already had tattoes that framed my face? Oh well I do...and that's not normal...for

what we are anyway. But back to my story. After she was done muttering stuff she told me to go to the House of Night and my head started to hurt...it hurt real bad. She suddenly

vanished and I turned to look in the mirror jumping back when I saw that there was a cresent moon on my forehead. Then I I dunno passed out I think.

**Ok pleas tell me if you will read this and if you think I am coping the actual HoN books...if so then I will not continue this story...but I need a few reviews...please I beg of you. And just so anyone who know's that is reading this I am only going to use the thing about Zoey how Kyleena has all the tattoes and stuff...only that.**


	3. Chpt2: The Goddess

**_ok i have decided to continue with this story......why i don't know_**

**_just to clear something up Kyleena only has tattoes around her face and her mark is coloured in....._**

**_Chapter 2: The Goddess_**

My head hurt. It hurt bad. It was throbbing and stinging.

My eye's fluttered open and I was outside.

I think I was outside I don't really know.

I was surrownded by trees and bushes and there was this really beautiful woman sitting, cross-legged on a rock.

Slowly I got up and started to walk towards her.

She raised her head and I saw a blue cresent moon on her forhead.

There were really pretty swirls around her face.

They intercrossed and framed her eyes.

"Kyleena." she said nodding her head towards me.

"W-who are y-you?" I stammered "A-and how do you k-know my n-name?" She looked at me tilting her head slightly to the side

"I am Nyx" she stated "and you are my Daughter."

I just started at her dumbly.

"Sit and I will explain" she said nodding towards the rock slightly to her left but still in front of her. Slowly I sat down.

"I am Nyx your goddess and you are now my daughter because you have just been Marked." I looked at her and my mouth fell open

"Y-you mean I'm a V-vampyre?" I whispered.

Nyx shock her head

"No you are a Vampyre fledgling. Anow you must go to the House of Night....Or you will die.

You have begun the change and your body will either reject it or you will complete it and become a full Vampyre." I nodded still in a daze.

"Go Kyleena, My daughter, you must go to the House of Night and do your duty."

"M-my duty?"

"Go" she commanded. Then I passed out again.

**_Ok I have started to right yaya....But I need anyone who is reading this to R&R please...I will write the next few chapters today and update tommorow...if i get at least 3 reviews_**


	4. Chpt3: A Girl on a Bed

**_ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas_**

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**Wolfie1901 ,

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_oh ya this is the chapter that where in the first one in the begining she was talking and then went back in time...ya she was here_**

**_Chapter 3: A girl on a bed_**

* * *

I woke up...again. I was in some room. On a bed. My...mom? Was sitting next to me. This Woman was beside her. She had a cresent moon and tattoes around her

face. They look sort of like...star's and moons I think. They looked really pretty around her ice blue eyes. "Kyleena? Honey are you awake?" That was my mom. "No

go away" I replied. My mom laughed, and the lady smiled I think. "I am Mikana" she said "I am the High Priestess here at the House of Night. I will also be your

mentor. I teach the fencing class." I nodded understanding more and more. "How long will I be here for?" I asked my voice hoarse. Mikana looked at me with her ice

blue eyes and replied almost harshly "Until you complete the change....or die" I nodded in understanding. "Die??" my mom asked. "Yes Mom, You either complete the

change and become a full Vampyre or you die." I said. My mom looked at me then at Mikana "I have to go" she said rushing from the room. "bye to you to" I

muttered. I looked at Mikana "What do I do now?" She looked back "You come with me I will show you to your room...your mother brought some stuff from home for

you" she said "come on" I stood and followed her out the door. "She's not coming back is she?" I whispered "No most likly not" Mikana replied. We walked through

the room. It was black exept for a few lights on the wall. I just noticed that Mikana had black hair. Suddenly we arrived at a door and exited into darkness...Strangely

I could see pretty good. There were Vampyres and fledglings about. They all had long hair and nails. Most everyone had black hair. Mine was blond....bright blond. It

was also cut short...about shoulder length. We walked briskily through the campass and into another building. "this is the Girls dorm" Mikana said as we entered.

There were t.v.s and couches and chairs in the room. A few doors led to other rooms. There were girls seated around most of the T.V.'s. "Girls this is Kyleena."

Anounced Mikana. Most waved and a few said hi. "Natasha will you show Kyleena to her room?" Mikana asked a girl who was seated with another girl. She had red

hair and brown eyes...different match. She looked up nodded, stood and came over. "Good" Mikana said and left. "Follow me" Natasha said going up the stairs. It

was brightly lit here with doors painted several colors. We stoped at a room with a 13 on it. "Here this is your room, another girl stays here she'll tell you everything

you need to know. "thanks" I muttered walking in. There on the bed was a girl. She had blue hair. Her eyes were gray. And she was laying on the bed.

* * *

**_Ok this chapter is over. I will write more soon....you guys just have to update. _**

**_~Hollowstar _**


	5. Chpt4: The Symbols

**_ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas_**

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**Wolfie1901 ,ColonKellyHigginsGoil304, rogue_scholar07

and for any who asked or were wondering I decided I will use the one in Tulsa....for now anyway I may change my mind later

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_beware it has swears_**

**_Chapter 4: The symbols_**

"Hi" I said talking to the girl on the bed "I'm Kyle-" she cut me off. "I know who you are. Now leave me alone. I'm watching this and you are distracting me" I stared at her. "Are you hard of hearing I said go

away." I stared for a few more seconds then started to speak "Uh exscuse me? I live here now and you can't just tell me to leave. Also are you even going to tell me your name?" She glared at me "Trilana, and

no one **_ever _**talks to me like that." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed "Whatever." I sat on the bed and looked around basicly all my stuff from home was here...even my posters and lab top. Suddenly

there was a knock on the door. I didn't think Trilana would get it so I walked over. I opened the door and looked out there were two girls standing there. One had black (Big surprise!!) hair that was short and

spiky,while the other had red (and I mean bright red) hair that was curly and went to about the middle of her back. "Hi I'm Mikla and this is Anika" said the girl with black hair. "Hi" I replied "You most likly know

who I am." They nodded "so can we come in?" asked Anika. I nodded and opened the door all the way letting them in. Trilana looked up and curled her lip "Ew I'm out" she said stalking out of the room. "Bitch"

Anika and Mikla said. I nodded. "So I bet she never told you anything about what you have to wear to classess or when they begin or anything?" I shook my head "Nope" I replied. Anika sighed "Well we a third

formers, The third formers' symbol is embroidered in silver in the shape of a spiral that glitters in a delicate circle. The symbol – the silver labyrinth of the Goddess Nyx – stands for a new beginning for the third

formers as they walk the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess. Then there are forth formers, The golden wings of Eros are the fourth formers' symbol. Eros – the love god – is the child of Nyx's seed.

The symbol reminds the fourth formers of Nyx's capacity to love and also represents the students' continuous movement forward. Thirdly are Fifth Formers, The fifth former emblem represents Nyx's golden chariot

pulling a trail of stars. The chariot illustrates the fifth formers' continuation of Nyx's journey. The stars represent the magic of a fledgling's first two years at the House of Night. And if you make it lastly are Sixth

formers, The sixth formers' symbol is an embroidered silver silhouette of the three Fates, the children of Nyx. The sixth formers all wear the emblem of the Fates, the goddesses of destiny. The scissors signify the

end or break of the formers' time at the House of Night." she paused for a breath and Mikla continued "so we can wear absolutly anything we want but we have to have our symbol on it. And classes start at

eight P.M. and end a three A.M. Did Mikana give you your schedule?" I shook my head "She never told me anything about anything or give me anything" I replied. "Shit" cursed Anika "We have to go find her then

come on...oh ya look in your closet all of your clothes will have the Silver Labyrinth of Nyx on them....all of them just put one on and we can go....they will put one on what your wearing later." I nodded looked in

the closet and all of my clothes were there....and I literally mean everything I own. I grabbed the plain black sweater I have, saw the symbol....It was pretty...and pulled it over my head. Together Mikla, Anika and

I walked out of our dorm and out the hall. We stoped at the stairs.

* * *

**_Ok this chapter is over. I will write more soon....you guys just have to update. _**

**_~Hollowstar xoxo_**


	6. Chpt5: Always watch were your walking

**_ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas _**

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**Wolfie1901 ,ColonKellyHigginsGoil304, rogue_scholar07

and for any who asked or were wondering I decided I will use the one in Tulsa....for now anyway I may change my mind later

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_Chapter 5: Always watch were your walking_**

Slowly we walked down the stairs to the lounge. I just realized that most of the walls in here were hot pink! There were more girls seated on the couches. "What time is it?" I asked Mikla. "It is...4 A.M." she replied checking her watch. I Nodded "so you guys just got out of class half an hour ago right?" I asked. "Hmmhm" replied

Anika "And now we just do anything we want basiclly." I nodded...again taking all this in. "So we have to go find Mikana?" They nodded "We should look for her in her office thing." said Mikla. "Ok" I said "Lead the way." They quickly led me out the door and across campus. Soon we were in a building and standing outside a door

"Mikana?" called Anika "Can we come in?" I looked through the door and saw Mikana sitting at what I assumed was her desk. "Of course girls what is it?" We walked

in and sat in three of the four chairs in front of her desk. I ended up in the middle. "You forgot to give Kyleena her schedule." Stated Mikla. "I'm sorry Kyleena here it is." Said Mikana handing me a paper. "You are in my class I also teach Vampyre socialoligy." she said. "You will come to class wearing the Silver labrynth of Nxy. I see the girls have already filled you in on it and how our classes run? Am I right." I nodded "Yes Mikana they have." "Good" she said "Then I expect you in room 7 at 8 pm sharp." I nodded "Yes." "Good now begone" she said looking down. I stood along with Mikla and Anika. We walked out together. "See ya later Kyleena." said Anika

"We have to go to the library to study. You can find your way back right?" I nodded "Thanks guys" I said. "Hey that's what friends are for" Said Mikla. I smiled and

waved goodbye as they entered another door. I walked out the building and ran into a semi-tall, extremly HOT guy.

* * *

**_Ok this chapter is over. I will write more soon....you guys just have to update. _**

**_~Hollowstar xoxo_**


	7. Chpt6: Boys r scary, bathrooms are worse

_**ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas **_

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**rogue_scholar07 **_I need more updates guys...come one I only got one for chapter 5_**

and for any who asked or were wondering I decided I will use the one in Tulsa....for now anyway I may change my mind later

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_Chapter 6:_ Boys are scary, But Bathrooms are terrifiying**

* * *

Who the hell is this? I haven't seen him...well I haven't been here for long. "S-sorry" I stammered. "It's all my fault." he said "I'm Dakota, Dakota Black." I smiled at

him "You most likly know who I am?" I said it as a question. He laughed "Yes actually I do you are Kyleena the new fledgling." My face went two shade of red.

Dakota laughed again. "Are you a first former?" I asked, his symbol was covered by a jacked. "I'm a sixth" He said reveling the Three Fates. I nodded. "Would you like me to to walk you back to your dorm?" He asked. "Yes" I said smiling. We walked out of the building into the chilly night air. Blackness enveloped us as we

walked towards the girls dorm. The trees were starting to turn a golden yellow. Winter was coming, And Winter brought Death. "How are you fitting in?" Dakota

asked. "I'm fine, My room mate's a bitch though." I said. "Oh so your rooming with Trilana?" he said. "Is she the only Bitch around here?" I asked. Dakota laughed

"Baiscily" He said. I laughed with him. Soon we reached the dorm. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime" Dakota replied. He smiled once more and vanished into the night. I let

my gaze sweep across what I could see of the grounds. Something flickered to my right catching my eye. I turned my head and saw nothing. slowly I walked into

the dorm as Dawn started to aproch. I glanced around. No one was in the lounge. Quickly I ran up the stairs shuddering. I entered my room. Empty. I closed the

door and walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel on the way. I closed and locked the door. Looking at my self in the mirrow I snarled. Someone was behind

me. "So I'm a Bitch huh?"

**I Screamed**

* * *

**_Ok this chapter is over. I will write more soon....you guys just have to update. _**

**_~Hollowstar xoxo_**


	8. Chpt7: Blood

_**ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas **_

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**rogue_scholar07 **_I need more updates guys...come one I only got one for chapter 6_**

and for any who asked or were wondering I decided I will use the one in Tulsa....for now anyway I may change my mind later

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_Chapter 7: Blood_**

* * *

My scream was cut short by her hand flying over my mouth. "Why were you walking and talking with him?" The blue haired, Gray eyed girl hissed. "Who? Dakota?" I snarled pushing her had away "Because no one said I couldn't." Triana snarled right back "That's because you didn't ask if you could or not. And your not allowed." I laughed my Scarlet eye's glittering like freshly spillen blood "Says who? Are you my mother? My father? My brother or Sister?" Trilana glared at me Gray eyes meeting Red "Yes I am telling you that, Remember Bloodsucker I am trained more that you, I don't crave blood like you do, none of us do not eve the Vams." I laughed again "Don't we all crave blood?" I snarled. Trilana looked at me "I have an affinaty too you know, I can sense stuff, Random stuff really. But I can also sense what ever I want like how much someone craves blood, or wil crave it. Or when your mother is going to die, I know when she will die." I glared at her "Affinaty, I doubt it." Trilana smiled sharp fangs sprouting "Oh but I do, and you will have one too, One you won't like." And with that she left. I would crave blood. More than anyknown Vamp alive. I shouldn't believe her but the problem was that I did. I already craved blood when I

was human, I would deiritly make myself bleed just so that I could taste blood. My own blood. I was disgusted. I would be a monster. A blood sucker. Worse than anyone else. I couldn't believe it. Slowly I

turned to lock the door and turned back to the mirror. Trilana wasn't in the room anymore that I knew. So it was safe. Safe to sit on the floor and cry. And that's what I did. I sank to my knees, my back against

the door. Put my head on my knees, My arms wraped around me legs, and cried.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 is over. But anyone who is reading this besides rogue_scholar07 you need to review more. I have no motivation, well not much. _**

**_~Hollowstar xoxo_**


	9. Chpt8: Attacks

_**ok....I have no idea where this story is going so in the Reviews please give me some ideas, I got one good idea from: rogue_scholar07...but if anyone is reading this u need to review.**_

**_Thank you to the reviews I got from: _**rogue_scholar07 **_I need more updates guys...come one I only got one for chapter 7_**

and for any who asked or were wondering I decided I will use the one in Tulsa....for now anyway I may change my mind later

**_Disclamer: I do not own these....well you know what i mean right??hope so_**

**_Chapter 8: Attacks_**

* * *

I dont' know how long I sat there curled up in a ball crying. Soon though there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Kyleena? You in there?" called Mikla. "Come on out Kyleena. The whole House is in an uproar looking for you." Anika said. Slowly I dried the tears from my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eye's were red and my face puffy. My blood red eye's blended in with my red face. My

blond hair tangled and knotty. I turned towards the door and unlocked it. I opened it and faced two worried looking girls. Anika and Mikla were standing there staring at me. "Go ahead laugh" I said. They put

there arms around me, surprising me. I put my arms around them and we hugged. We stood there like that until I lost my balance on something. I ended up making us all fall. We landed in a jumbled heap in

the doorway. "oops" I said. They laughed. Anika and Mikla stood up and reached down to help me. I pulled myself up "Thanks." They shrugged. "Come on" Mikla said leading me towards the door. I looked at

them my head tilted slightly to the left. "We have to go tell Mikana." Anika answered my unasked question. I nodded letting them lead me out of my room and down the hall. At the stairs we met up with

Dakota. "There you are" he said. I nodded. Anika and Mikla staired at me. _Later. _I mouthed to them. They nodded. "I'll go tell Mikana we found you." Dakota muttered racing back down the stairs. We went back

to my room. "Why is the whole House in an uproar?" I asked. Mikla stared at me "Because Trilana said that you attacked her, we were told to find you. Mikana is coming here to talk to you." I gasped. "D-did y-you believe h-her?" I stammered. Anika shook her head "They did though." I nodded "I never, she attacked me." Mikla looked at me "What did she do?" I shook my head "She didn't do anything, just told me what her affinity was." Anika and Mikla stared at me. "What?" I said. "She told you?" They said in union. I nodded. "She normally only tells people she likes." said Anika. "Oh" I said. "She may have told me to bug me, because she told me she knew when and how my mother would die and that she would never help me, she also told me that I would be a 'Bloodsucker'." "You are!" said Mikla. I shook my head "Not like this. She said I would have a super strong craving for blood, and I do...well I will." Anika looked at Mikla "How do you know?" she asked. "Because I did when I was human." I said.

* * *

**_ok if you are reading my story you HAVE TO REVIEW. I don't have any....motivation to continue other than from rogue_scholar07._**

**_~Hollowstar xoxo_**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**_Authors No_te_:_**

**_I know we all hate _these but...if I am to _continue this story I NEED more_ reviews. **

**I need at least four reviews to continue**


	11. Chpt9:Priestess,powers and history

**Kyleena~Ok I changed my pen name if anyone cares...so this is the same person who was writing them before**

Kyl**eena~ I have decided to update....but I need more reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 9: High Priestests, their powers and history**

"What!" Mikla almost shrieked. "Your kiding right?" Anika murmered "This all just one big joke, well the last part anyway." I shook my head "No, it's true" I whispered. _We'll talk about it later Mikana's coming. _Mikla's voice was in my head. I stared at her with my mouth open. _Later. _Well . . . um... I guess....well. It's hard to explain but I heard her voice in my head! I nodded closing my mouth. A half second later there was a knock on my door. "Kyleena are you in there?" Mikana was yelling. "Yeah, she's in here" Anika answered. I smiled at her. _Don't mention it. _Now her voice was in my head too? I sighed. Mikana threw the door open "Why did you attack Trilana?" she bellowed "Your new here, why would you do that?" I looked up "I didn't" I whispered. _I can hear your thoughts too, not just tell you stuff. So I have a question are you going to tell her about the blood stuff? _Mikla asked _Oh ya Anika is hearing all this too. _I laughed mentally and said one word. _NO!_ Mikla rolled her eyes at me while Anika laughed slightly. "Do you expect me to believe you?" she snarled. I looked up at her "Yes actually I do, I'm new here why would I have any reason to attack her?" Mikana looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. For the first time she noticed that I had blood red eyes. She took a few steps back. _That's right be afraid be very afraid. _I thought. "Your eyes." Mikana whispered. "Yeah what about them" I muttered "Their red so?" Mikana looked at me "I believe you...The only other person...excuse me Vampyre in history was famous very famous. But she died, because of her craving for blood, human and Vampyre. Maybe you will be like her?" I almost laughed but instead I looked at her "Oh" was all I said. Mikana nodded her face stone like "You will not be allowed to leave the House of Night until we are sure that you will not have a craving like that." Her eyes were like ice again. "You can't do that!" I yelled. Mikana smiled evily "Yes, actually. I can." Then she left.


	12. Chpt10: Affinities

Kyl**eena~ Ok I got more reviews for this chapter but still need more!! **Xx Forever and Always xX and rogue-scholar07 I thank you for your reviews.

* * *

**Kyleena**

**Chapter 10: Affinities.**

* * *

"Can she do that?" I whispered _Yes, yes she can._ Mikla answered my question. To shocked to speak I guess.

"What do we do?" I asked. Anika looked down at me.

"What can we do?" she asked. Mikla broke out of her non-speaking trance

"Nothing." I looked at her. She could read the question in my eyes, and probably hear it in my mind.

"Kyleena, she's a high priestess we can't do anything against her." Anika said sternly yet kindly. I looked up at them I had learnt, while talking with Mikana. That if I want to I can make someone do what ever I want. Just by looking at them. I turned the whole force of my blood red eyes on her.

"Yes, we can." I snarled. Mikla and Anika jumped back. _What did you just do? _I laughed harshly.

"I did what I'm going to do to Mikana. Influence her." They stared at me like I had just spoken in Chinese. I could see they were having conversation. And I knew what it was about. They were trying to decide if this was my affinity or not.

"It's not" I said.

"What?" Anika asked

"I can tell, I know I can do more. I just don't know what." I replied. I could feel it. Anika and Mikla just nodded. I sighed. They would be doing this for a while, disscusing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was starting to get dark. Five o'clock I think. I had slept while they had 'talked'. Class would start in three hours. I was starting to doze off again when Mikla reached down to shake me only to jump back with a yelp.

"What?" I asked. Mikla just stared at me.

"You just shocked me." she said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Said Mikla.

"Do you think....?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is your affinity." Anika answered my question. "We're leaving now."

"Bye." called as they left. So my affinity was that I could shock people. That would come in handy.

* * *

**_Ok, the whole shocking thing, I didn't come up with that by myself. I sort of borrowed it from Stephenie meyer's Breaking Dawn. It is what Kate does. So that was not mine._**

**_~Kyleena xoxo_**


	13. MUST READ

**_Authors note_**

**_Story: All_**

**_Author: Kyleena(me)_**

* * *

**_Ok, I'm using the same Authors Note for all my stories. NONE of them will be updated after January 6 until January 22-surprise Christmas present I get to go on Holidays with my Gramma and Grampa in the Diminican Republic!!! Yay. Hope everyone had a very happy Holiday. And Hope you all have a happy New Year. And if you have a Birthday sometime in then Happy Birthday! (sorry had to add that!) Umm, what else. oh yeah. I'm so so so sorry for this every one. I hope you can forgive me. *does puppy dog face, whimpers a little* _**

* * *

**_Sorry for the Authors note....and not updating....~Kyleena_**


End file.
